Ms. Peachbottom/Gallery
Season three Games Ponies Play Ms. Peachbottom arrives S03E12.png|Minding her own business. Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png|Or she was, until Rainbow stopped her. Ms. Peachbottom "yes, what is it?" S03E12.png|Some cool-spirited pony is not in a good mood apparently. Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom raising an eyebrow S03E12.png|And, you are? Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png|I'm not really amused. Ms. Peachbottom lifts up glasses S03E12.png|She took off her glasses... Ms. Peachbottom smiling S03E12.png|...and urged to smile. Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png|Thank you, thank you very much! Applejack and Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom flattered smile S03E12.png|Ooh my, well this is.. Ms. Peachbottom spinning on bag S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom and Fluttershy S03E12.png Fluttershy struggles with Peachbottom's luggage S03E12.png Fluttershy hits the floor S03E12.png|Hey, be careful now. Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png Entering the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Pinkie Pie and Peachbottom hopping S03E12.png|Pinkie and Ms. Peachbottom happily bouncing. Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "I've seen pictures" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom claustrophobic S03E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer 2 S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom stretching S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png|I guess I don't mind being entertained. Ms. Peachbottom amazed S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom cheering S03E12.png|WHOO!!!!!!! Ms. Peachbottom big smile S03E12.png Never had a Welcome like this Before S3E12.png Peachbottom surprised and humbled S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Peachbottom on the castle balcony S03E12.png Or we could take you through a Tour S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png Peachbottom in the rotunda S03E12.png Feeling Cramped S3E12.png|What has gotten into this pony? Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom feeling awkward S03E12.png Want To Stretch S3E12.png Follow Me S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "and we're walking..." S03E12.png Want To Stretch S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom is happy to finally be outside S3E12.png|This pony is totally amazed! Ms. Peachbottom running around outside S3E12.png|She's about to run! What a force of exercise! Knock Over S3E12.png|Bumping the crystal ponies Hurt-le Jump S3E12.png|Out of track Ms. Peachbottom disturbing athletes S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running through obstacles S3E12.png|Oh, no! She's destroyed the hurdles! Ms. Peachbottom running with sad expression S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a flowerpot on her head S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png|She can't see with a pot covering her head. Ms. Peachbottom crashing through a door S3E12.png|CRASH! Runaway Pony S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running terrifiedly away with flowerpot on her head S3E12.png Rainbow trying to catch Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png Rainbow trying to get the flowerpot off Ms. Peachbottom's head S3E12.png Rainbow pulling the flowerpot off Ms. Peachbottom's head S3E12.png Flowerpot pulled off Ms. Peachbottom's head S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom looking confused S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom's happy expression S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom trots in place S03E12.png Rainbow Dash drags across the ground S03E12.png Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Rainbow Dash out of breath S03E12.png Rainbow Dash just struggling S3E12.png|Don't you be falling asleep. Travelin and Seein Places S3E12.png Shining Armor introduces himself S03E12.png Peachbottom awestruck at meeting the prince S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom bashful S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom hardly S3E12.png Rainbow Dash yeah let's look S3E12.png Peachbottom flirts with Shining Armor S03E12.png Shining Armor close to the chest S3E12.png|A mare hitting on a married stallion. You know, a little girls show! Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom blank expression S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "inspector what now?" S03E12.png|Say that again? Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming yes S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom poking through spa bed S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms Peachbottom 'Where to start' S3E12.png|A happy-go-lucky mare. Harshwhinny and Peachbottom S03E12.png Harshwhinny is impressed about Peachbottom's treatment S03E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom with the real inspector. Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Ms. Peachbottom In Manehattan S4E8.png|Ms. Peachbottom in line to see Hinny of the Hills. Equestria Games Spike counts to a thousand S4E24.png Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Season seven Uncommon Bond Friendship Express pulling into the station S7E24.png Miscellaneous Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker.png German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg